Surprises
by ArdillitaD
Summary: Red Beauty's first anniversary. Ruby have a problem and she need Belle to help her with it.


In general Belle was a very calm person, always ready to help people in need. She loved her work at the library, circuitous by all kind of different stories, magical places and endless miracles. But not today. It was almost nine o'clock in the evening and she was frustrated to no end. A few books about poisons and spells were missing from the library since yesterday and she still couldn't find a single trace leading to some answers about the case.

Today was her and Ruby's one year aniversary and instead to be with her girlfriend, celebrating, she was here, jostling her head for some missing books. So when her phone beeped with a new message, she was quite pleased for the intrusion.

_"Meet me at the Grannie's, it's quite important" – Ruby_

Well, apparently her girlfriend needed her and who is she to deny Ruby's wishes, especially today. She will have plenty of time to solve the mystery about the books.

When Belle opened the door to the Granni's, the place was empty and dark. Was she too late, did Ruby was already left? Everything was silent, but Belle decided to try her luck and call her wolf girl. That's when the lights of the counter was on and Belle's heart just drop to her knees.

Before her was Ruby, lying naked on the counter, with a smirk on her face and eyes penetrating the petite girl with lust.

"Ruby...", a hoarse gasp from Belle entered the silence, while she makes a few steps toward the beautiful girl

"Do you wanna taste some wild strawberries?", came the reply with a sexy growl.

Belle didn't say anything, she was too catch up in her own thoughts. Now that she was close enough, her attention was drawn to the woman's perfectly shaped body. Her breasts were covered with whipped cream and right on each of her nipples were lying red deliciously looking strawberries. Her eyes continued their traveling down to the woman's abdomen, again covered here and there with white fluffy cream and peaces of strawberries, until her gaze was transfixed on Ruby's clit only hidden by a thin line of cream. A loud moan escaped from her throat. Her mouth went dry.

Ruby was really enjoying the effect that her little fruit body salad had on her girlfriend. She can feel her own arousal grow with every second, waiting for Belle's stare to turn to her face again. But the girl's eyes just couldn't leave the spot down there. Unable to hold herself any longer Ruby ducked her head and with her next words try to focus Belle's attention where she wanted it.

"Seeing something you like, beautiful", the sexy, lustful voice of the brown haired woman broke Belle's dream day and she snapped her head back on her girlfriend's face.

Ruby's eyes were full of vigor. Belle was aroused right after she laid her eyes on the wolf girl, but now after the two met their gazes,she was even more on the edge. Ruby was looking at her like she was her booty. Waiting patiently for her to come. God, that woman was so... enticing. So... arousing. Everything in Belle were screaming at her to cut the distance and take the woman before her. Her need was consuming, every bone in her was on fire, her core was aching, but she couldn't even blink...

Ruby sensing her girlfriend's hesitation, raise her head a little and without breaking their eye contact whispered seductively "I really need some help with all of that food in here!". That was all it takes for Belle to break from her motionless state.

"I can spot a girl in trouble", said Belle licking her lips, her gaze darkened slightly and Ruby's breath catch in her throat.

Ruby only waited a few seconds before Belle's lips was on hers. The sensation was pure bliss. The tip of Ruby's tongue licked Belle's bottom lip, asking for entrance, that was received almost immediatly. Belle hummed in approval when a tongue started to dance with her own. She couldn't stop be amazed by the sweet and marvelous taste of Ruby's mouth. She can feel that her juices had covered her panties and she wasn't even the one who is touched.

Ruby was trying to stay still, she didn't want her perfect body salade to be a waste of time, but the throbbing ache between her thighs was getting to a point of pure pain.

"Belle…", she moaned between passionate kisses. "I need…". One of Belle's hands slid into Ruby's hair, bringing her mouth even closer, silencing her with a rough deep kiss.

Belle forced herself to pull away, knowing that both of them are in need of air. But that particular action caused a frowny face from her girlfriend and Belle just couldn't supress the warm smile that appeared. "Impatient much, are we?"

Ruby smirked at Belle, leaning closer to Belle's ear, nipped at it slightly "You have no idea, baby!". And the moan that escaped Belle's lips almost bring Ruby to the edge.

"God, the sounds that you are making are so...", Ruby could not finish her sentence, cause Belle's lips were on her neck, sucking with such a force, that she was sure she will need a scarf tomorrow.

"Keep talking…", Belle muttered, continuing to trace Ruby's neck with wet kisses and licks.

Ruby bit her lip at the moan threatening to escape from her throat, when Belle's skilled teeth make contact with her clavicle. "Don't!, ordered the petite brunette, "I wanna hear you!"

A new wave of arousal passed through Ruby's whole body. She had never heard her girlfriend giving orders to anyone before and that she find was sexy as hell.

Groans of approval touched Belle's ears when one of her hands traced the valey between her lover's breasts, followed by a very hot tongue.

"Please, Belle…", came a muffled cry.

"What do you_ need, _gorgeous?", Belle whispered against Ruby's toned stomach, before biting hard on it, "Tell me?"

"You", Ruby exclaimed in pleasure.

"What about me?", pushed Belle, blowing some air on the spot that her teeth were a few seconds ago.

"Your mouth!", exhales Ruby sharply. Her whole body was starting to tremble from the need to be touched and brought to the blissful orgasmic heavens.

"Where do you want my mouth?", asked Belle, almost reaching the destination on which Ruby wanted her the most. She had never done that before, torturing someone like that, it just wasn't in her nature, but she will be totally lying if she say that she isn't enjoying it... The exact opposite... Hearing Ruby's moans and cries of pleasure were turning her on so much, that she was almost on the very edge herself. She wanted to make Ruby come so hard first and then she will return to the perfect covered by cream and strawberries breasts of her gorgeous girlfriend.

"My clit! I want your mouth on my fucking clit!", cried desperately Ruby, don't giving a fuck anymore. She need her release and she needed it now.

"Your wish is my command, gorgeous", breathed Belle before her lips were on the whipped cream covering Ruby's sex.

With a loud noise the front door of the dinner was opened and Granni's terrified whimper came "_**For the love of God, have mercy on me you two!**_"

_**D: That's my first Red Beauty minific... All kind of reviews are appreciative**_


End file.
